Red string of Fate
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: The two people connected by the red thread are said to be destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. It is said that this magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. NaruHina/Twoshot; Manga Spoilers. DISCOUNTINUED.


Dedicated to all NaruHina fans out there.

Warning: Contains Manga Spoilers from the latest Naruto chapter.

[I do not own Naruto]

[Hinata's POV]

* * *

Title: Red String of Fate  
Pairing: NaruHina  
By: _Dreams_ of the Future

* * *

_I don't want to lose him; he always feels so close to me. I've always felt this way._

I've always believed that somehow, we were connected by a red string of fate. With each moment I spend with you, I feel so happy. Even if the simple bond between us, even if it's a different interpretation from love; even if it's a different relationship than love, it exists as long as we both shall live.

It seems like destiny never fails to do its job. The more innocent it really is; it seems more fragile than it actually is.

I never told you how I felt about you, didn't I? You don't even know that while you're all alone, I was watching you, all this time.

Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly. Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest.

When you were in danger, I couldn't stand not being able to do anything. I knew was no match for the enemy, but I had to do something. I just couldn't imagine life without you.

It's dangerous, you told me, but I'm aware that I'm just being selfish, doing this out of my free will.

I always used to cry and give up, but you showed me the right way. I don't know what I'll do without your help.

Do you know that I was always chasing you, wanting to catch up with you and walk with you by your side? I always wanted to be with you.

I always appreciate what you do, because you changed me. Your smile saved me, giving me the confidence I thought I never had, allowing me to do my best in everything I do.

So I'm not afraid to die protecting you, because I love you… and I always have.

As I was blown away by a strong force, I didn't regret my foolish actions. I felt that… this was the least a weak person like myself could do for you.

As he, the enemy stood before me, ready to take my life, I heard your pleading cry. But I beg of you, please don't cry out for me. Let me die so that you can live on. I have no regrets dying, because I finally could tell you how I felt, after so long.

With my last breath, I feel the thread of our bond burning in red, but will it crumble into dust? Will the remains of the thread fall through cupped hands like fine grains of sand?

That red thread, swaying in the shade of deep, deep red, to the edge of that dream's dream, I won't let you go.

If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you.

Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep. I grasped it again and again, yet I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet, just like the way the sky yearns for earth, the flowers waits for rain, and the night falls in love with 'tomorrow'.

If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning of a new horizon?

If I am reborn and I bloom in your chest as a beautiful flower, will our love become eternal?

I want to know so badly.

As red string stretches longer and longer, separating us; making the space between us bigger and wider, even if death did us part… That string will never break.

* * *

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never break."  
_- an ancient Chinese belief

* * *

Well, I hope Masashi-sensei doesn't make Hinata die! Otherwise, who'd be Naruto's bride? Oh, and Pein is SO on my hate list now. At first I pitied him in the previous chapter, coz Nagato looked so malnutritioned. Oh, yes; Naruto's six-tail transformation is really scary! (hides under table and pulls chair in to hide oneself)

Please leave a review, this story isn't over yet! When the manga progresses or I come up with something, I'll do the other half of this story!


End file.
